


Unloved

by josh_u_r_dun



Series: Our brains are sick but that okay? [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Self Harm, suicidal thought?, there is a tiny amount of fluff at the end, this could be really triggering please be careful, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurry is mean and Tyler listens but its okay because Josh is there </p>
<p>(i cant summery )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this awhile ago and handed it in as one of my creative writing pieces for english so it should be at least a little ok
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!! read the tags for triggers and i will happily add more if needed  
> stay safe frens xx

I carefully placed my hands on the piano, breathing deeply, trying to draw as much oxygen into my lungs as possible. The silence was suffocating. I was about to play the first note when I heard a sigh.  
“You know this won't work, Tyler, it never does,” I turned around to find him standing behind me.  
“Go away, Blurry, leave me alone,” he just laughed in response.  
“Do you really think I’m just going to leave? I just got here,” I frowned at him. He looked just like me the only differences being he had red eyes, and black smeared up his arms and neck. I ignored him and turned back to my piano, this time closing my eyes. I took a sharp breath before letting my fingers dance across the keys. The sound was familiar and comforting, until the soft melody transformed into sharp out of tune notes. I looked down to see that the smooth white keys now, had black smudges on them.  
“Wouldn’t that look nice with a little red?” he was now sitting next to me.  
I turned my back to him hoping he would get the message. I do not want him here.  
“Oh, Tyler, sweetie, don’t treat me like that. Remember?” he smiled at me innocently, “I’m you.”  
I shook my head. He has told me this many times before but it still hits me hard, as much as I don’t want it to be, I knew it was true.  
“Deny, deny, denial,” he sung, using my own lyrics against me. I ignored him once more, but this coursed him to leave. I sighed hoping he would not come back, but I knew he would. I looked over to my piano which still had black smudges covering it. I chose to leave it for later, so I moved to my desk.

I had been writing for around five minutes when Blurry walked in again.  
I glared at him, knowing he didn’t need me to tell him how much I hated him. He smirked but paid no attention to me.  
“When I was in the lounge watching, Josh, I overheard him talking to himself about how annoying and worthless you are, and how he never actually loved you,” I stared at him in shock. My, Josh, would never say that would he?  
“No, you’re lying to me,” my voice shook when I spoke. Josh would never say something like that. He loved me, he really did; he told me every day.  
“He said things like ‘Tyler is such a burden’ and ‘all he does is take up space and waste my time’ oh, and my personal favorite ‘everything would be so much better if he just killed himself,’” he rubbed my arm, “And we both know it’s all true,” my tears threatened to spill. I did know they were true, and he was right, I should kill myself.  
I looked down, nodding. I opened my mouth to talk, but no words were made. He gave me a look of warning before he wrapped a hand around my wrist and pulled me over to my piano.  
“Now why don’t you add some red?” I nodded and sat back in front of it. When I glanced back over to him, he held out a small silver object. I took it in my hands and I knew exactly what it was. My blade. Blurry nodded, encouraging me to use it.  
“How many?” I winced hoping he would let that slip. He squeezed my wrist  
“Until you can’t see straight,” I wiggled my pants off enough so i could attack my thighs with it. The blade was sharp so it glided over the skin effortlessly. I didn’t realize I was crying until my tears fell onto my legs. It felt as if they were on fire. I took this as a sign to change places so I pulled up my pants and started on my arm. A small stream of blood fell onto the keys, mixing with the black. He was right, it did look better with red.

I was so involved in watching the red and black blend together that I didn't notice the door open.  
“Tyler!” there was suddenly someone kneeling beside me. Josh. I met his gaze before breaking down.  
“I’m sorry, Josh, I couldn't take it anymore, he was telling me things and he made me believe him an-”  
“Hey, Ty, deep breaths. It’s okay,” he grabbed my arm putting pressure over the cuts. I reached out and touched his hair. My hands left red tracks through the blue, but it wasn't blood, it was a similar colour but it wasn't wet and stayed bright so it now matched the piano's keys.  
“I’m sorry,” he pulled me into a soft hug.  
He tightened the hug; reassuring me that he wouldn’t let me slip away from him. I watched as, Blurry tried to infect, Josh, with black but whatever he touched stayed clean.  
“Thank you,” the red in his hair was now fading, letting the blue show once more. Blurry, was now gone completely and the marks on the piano were fading. I was safe.  
“I love you, Joshie,” I knew that, Blurry, was lying to me now.  
“I love you too, Ty, and I always will,” I smiled into him, the pain in my arm and legs was still there, but that's okay because so was, Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that was okay and you enjoyed 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated   
> and you can find me on tumblr @josh-u-r-dun 
> 
> thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
